Tanzpartner
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Zwei Hogwartsbewohner auf der Flucht vor ihren Tanzpartner finden eine unkonventionelle Lösung. SSHG Oneshot Humor


Meine Antwort auf eine Challenge im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Vorgegeben war:

Eine Oneshot (oder ein Drabble), länge oder kürze sei dem Schreiberling offen, und Severus als fest vorgegebener Charakter.

Der inhaltliche Schwerpunkt bildet die eigentliche Challenge: Ein Tanz

Die Verarbeitung von Band 6 ist nicht zwingend notwendig, überhaupt soll sich die Plotline möglichst nur auf die Ereignisse beihand konzentrieren (also keine ausschweifngen in der form wie der krieg zu ende gegangen ist oder ähnliches.) es geht schlicht und ergreifend um Snape, der tanzt, sei es, weil er tanzen muss, insgeheim eine heiße lationoleidenschaft für den flamenco hegt oder eine alte schulkameradin ihm den qicksep beibringen will. es ist einerlei, ob ihr eine parodie, eine romanze oder ein drama daraus macht, hauptsache, snape tanzt.

ob kitschig, süß, herzig, romantisch, alles ganz egal ... tut nur eines, lasst ihn tanzen

also, ich bitte um zahlreiche teilnahme ... ich bin sicher dass es zumindest möglich ist, snape in schnellen hundert worten einen rytmisch heißen Tango hinlegen zu lassen.

**Tanzpartner**

Im auffälligen Gegensatz zu den ausgelassenen Schülern und Lehrern, die in bunten Kostümen und mit Masken durch den Ballsaal schwebten, stand eine schwarze Gestalt an der Seite und huschte von einer dunklen Ecke zur nächsten. Sorgsam darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden.

‚Es ist demütigend, da schleiche ich hier umher wie ein Feigling, nur um dieser _Person_ zu entgehen…' Snape lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine der großen Säulen.

„Severus … Severus Snape", ertönte eine hohe flötende Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe.

Hektisch eilte Snape zur nächsten Säule in der Hoffnung, der drohenden Gefahr zu entgehen.

‚Das ist ja schon peinlich, was ich hier tue. Doch wie sonst könnte ich einem Tanz mit _ihr_ entgehen?'

Snape stieß fest gegen eine andere Person. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah in vor Schreck geweitete braune Augen.

„Miss Granger, was schleichen Sie denn hier herum?"

Doch Hermine starrte ihn weiterhin eingeschüchtert an.

„Nun, haben Sie ihre Zunge verschluckt?", schnappte er.

„Nein, ich … ich …", stotterte Hermine schließlich.

„Eine wahrlich aussagekräftige Antwort", spottete Snape.

„Ich bin auf der Flucht", seufzte Hermine.

„Auf der Flucht? Vor was fliehen Sie denn? Einem Tanzdämonen?" Snapes Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Ähm … Ro … ähm …on", nuschelte Hermine.

„Wie bitte? Wer? Haben Sie die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren?"

„Ron … er tritt mir ständig auf die Füße", gab Hermine zu.

Snape lächelte höhnisch, doch das verging als erneut ein geflötetes „Severus" zu vernehmen war.

„Sir, ich glaube Professor Trewlaney sucht Sie." Hermine sah die Lehrerin auf sich zukommen.

„Ich weiß, doch ich wünsche nicht von ihr gefunden zu werden. Die Gespräche dieser _Person_ hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus", zischte Snape, dann setzte leise hinzu: „Miss Granger, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit unsere beiden Probleme auf einen Schlag zu lösen. Wir müssten uns auch nicht mehr verstecken."

Fragend schaute Hermine ihren Professor an. Dieser verbeugte sich gewandt und fragte galant: „Würden Sie mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes gewähren?"

Hermine war verwirrt und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Doch als sie Rons suchende Rufe vernahm, gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Sehr gerne, Sir."

Die beiden betraten unter ungläubigen Blicken die Tanzfläche.

Hermine war erstaunt wie gut Severus Snape tanzen konnte, das hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Auch der Professor war überrascht, darüber, dass Hermine sich angeregt mit ihm unterhielt. So tanzten die Beiden den ganzen Abend miteinander, erst weit nach Mitternacht beendeten sie den letzten Tanz.

„Es ist spät geworden, wir sollten nun zu Bett gehen, Miss Granger. Es hat mich sehr erfreut mit ihnen zu tanzen und ihre Gesellschaft war für meinen Kopf weit angenehmer als die Professor Trewlaneys."

„Danke, Sir. Meine Füße sind ihnen ebenfalls sehr dankbar, gute Nacht."

Ende

Hat es Euch gefallen?


End file.
